


Ergo, Hold the Anchovies

by thatotherperv



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a squint and a feeb order a pizza....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo, Hold the Anchovies

**Author's Note:**

> brunettepet wanted Booth/Zack ordering a pizza. which made me bwahahaha. could be a friendship piece, I guess
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/170640.html#cutid3)

"Pineapple and anchovies."

"And goat cheese."

"You want...you can't have goat cheese on pizza."

"Why not?"

"Because it's unAmerican. That's why."

"I might point out that pizza itself is not, in fact, American. It originated as a meal for the poor in 18th century Italy. Goat cheese is quite common in Italy. Ergo--"

"See that? That right there? Is why you have no friends. 'Ergo' is why you have no friends. Don't psychoanalyze the pizza."

"It is impossible to psychoanalyze an inanimate object."

"That's...you know what, that's besides the point. You cannot put pineapple, anchovies and goat cheese on pizza. It's disgusting."

"More disgusting than sausage? Do you have any idea how sausage is made?"

"No. No, and I don't want to know. You're having normal-person pizza. That's final."

"Yes, Seeley."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Yes, Seeley."

"I mean it."

"Yes, Seeley."

"Good. Okay. Fine. Christ, I have a headache now."

"You know, sausage is high in sodium, which can result in--"

"God help me, I'm gonna kill him."


End file.
